Sweet Days
by aicchan
Summary: Di tengah hari yang cerah tanpa awan ini, Asmita mengutarakan keinginannya pada Aspros, juga pada saudara kembar Aspros yaitu Defteros. Satu permintaan yang membuat si kembar Gemini langsung membatu. -ENJOY-


"Kau – mau apa – Asmita?"

Aspros memandang anggota baru Sanctuary yang baru saja datang setahun yang lalu. Seorang anak laki-laki buta yang berasal dari India. Anak yang enam tahun lebih muda darinya namun memiliki tingkat _cosmo_ yang hampir menyamainya.

Di tengah hari yang cerah tanpa awan ini, Asmita mengutarakan keinginannya pada Aspros, juga pada saudara kembar Aspros yaitu Defteros. Satu permintaan yang membuat si kembar Gemini langsung membatu.

"Aku ingin mencukur habis rambutku."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**Sweet Days **© aicchan

Friendship

Aspros – Defteros – Asmita

ENJOY

No-Canon. Seriously Absurd.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Seolah ada badai dahsyat yang menerpa Sanctuary seketika itu. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan oleh Aspros. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sangat suka dengan rambut pirang Asmita yang sudah memanjang sampai menyentuh bahunya. Dan sekarang bocah lelaki itu ingin memangkas habis rambutnya? Tentu Aspros tak bisa menerima begitu saja.

"Kenapa mendadak kau ingin… memotong rambutmu?" tanya Aspros ragu.

"Dengan rambut sepanjang ini, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi meditasi. Setiap kali angin berhembus, helai rambut ini membuat leherku geli. Lagipula… kepalaku mulai terasa gatal."

Aspros terdiam sebentar sebelum bicara dengan suara lirih, "Itu bukannya karena kau tidak mencuci rambutmu dengan benar…" dia memandang wajah Asmita yang tampak bersungguh-sungguh. Rasanya sayang kalau harus memotong helai pirang yang indah itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau memang itu membuat Asmita merasa tak nyaman dan membuatnya tidak konsentrasi berlatih, "Baiklah… jika itu yang ka—"

"Tidak boleh!" Sela Defteros sebelum kakaknya selesai bicara, membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian. Defteros memiliki wajah yang serupa dengan Aspros, meski kulitnya lebih gelap. Namun begitu, pemuda itu lebih memilih memakai topeng hanya agar dia tak terus dipanggil 'adik kembarnya Aspros'.

Asmita menoleh pada Defteros, meski tak bisa melihat, bocah itu memiliki kemampuan untuk mengetahui siapa dan di mana posisi mereka, "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku pasti tak tahan ingin menendang kepalamu kalau benar kau botaki."

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa." Ujar Asmita tanpa takut.

"Ho? Jadi kau menantangku?" Defteros berkacak pinggang.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu—"

"Sudah hentikan, kalian berdua!" Aspros menengahi sebelum terjadi baku hantam sungguhan. "Asmita, tolong pikirkan baik-baik. Kau pantas kok berambut panjang seperti itu."

"Aku tidak peduli penampilan. Aku tidak butuh itu."

"Sudah kubilang jangan! Atau aku benar-benar akan menendang kepalamu nanti."

"Defteros!" Aspros menjitak kepala adiknya. Sang _Gold Saint_ Gemini itu menghela napas, "Begini saja. Sementara, kau bertahan dulu dengan rambutmu yang seperti itu. Kalau semakin panjang, akan semakin bagus, tidak akan membuatmu risih lagi."

Asmita tampak ragu, "Tapi… rambut ini membuatku tidak berkonsentrasi."

Sebelum Defteros bicara, Aspros mendahuluinya, "Baiklah. Sekarang kita ke sungai. Kita bilas rambutmu supaya kepalamu tidak gatal lagi."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun menuju ke sungai yang terletak tak jauh dari Sanctuary. Aspros melepaskan perangkat _Gold Saint_ miliknya dan mengajak Asmita masuk ke dalam sungai yang dangkal itu. Badan Asmita terendam sampai sebatas pinggang. Aspros menyuruh Asmita duduk di batu besar yang terendam air, sementara Defteros hanya memandangi dari pinggir sungai.

"Kau harus membilas rambutmu dengan benar, agar kepalamu tidak gatal lagi."

Asmita sedikit bergidik saat air dingin menyentuh kepalanya.

Defteros memasukkan kakinya ke dalam sungai. Dia memandang bagaimana Aspros dengan lembut membasuh dan membersihkan rambut Asmita, "Aspros, kau terlalu memanjakan dia."

"Aku tidak memanjakannya. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membilas rambutmu juga."

"Tidak butuh."

Aspros tertawa pelan lalu dia kembali membersihkan rambut Asmita.

Saat itu lewatlah seorang pemuda berambut hijau bersama pemuda lain yang berambut coklat. Mereka adalah Shion dan Dohko, Saint yang baru saja datang ke Sanctuary sebulan lalu.

"Kalian sedang apa di sungai siang-siang begini?" tanya Dohko.

"Sifat si Aspros kumat lagi, siap melakukan apa saja demi Asmita." Kata Defteros.

Shion memandang dua orang di tengah sungai. Dia sudah kenal dengan Asmita sebelumnya, karena Asmita sempat tinggal di Jamir, tempat asal Shion, di bawah asuhan Hakurei yang juga merupakan guru Shion. Tapi pemuda berambut hijau itu merasa kalau Asmita sedikit berubah setelah dia datang ke Sanctuary. Asmita yang dulu dia kenal adalah orang yang sangat tertutup dan tak mau berinteraksi dengan orang lain, tapi Asmita kini sudah mau berhubungan dengan orang lain, bahkan dia terkenal akrab dengan si kembar Gemini. Itu membuatnya merasa lega.

"Sepertinya segar. Aku mau ikut, ah!" Dohko melepas alas kakinya, "Kau ikut, Shion?"

Yang diajak pun mengangguk dan ikut melepas alas kaki kemudian masuk ke dalam sungai bersama Dohko.

Defteros menghela napas, "Dasar bocah. Senang sekali ketemu air."

Melihat Shion dan Dohko mendekat, Aspros membilas sekali lagi rambut Asmita, "Kalian sudah selesai latihan?" tanyanya pada dua junior itu.

"Ya. Sudah selesai dan rasanya mandi siang-siang begini segar juga." Kata Dohko. "Lalu kenapa kau mencuci rambut Asmita di siang bolong begini?"

Aspros pun menceritakan alasannya membuat Dohko memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hmm… kurasa kau akan pantas berambut panjang, Asmita. Iya kan, Shion?"

Shion, yang sudah melihat Asmita dengan penampilan tanpa rambut, menyetujui ucapan temannya, "Dohko benar, Asmita. Kau lebih cocok berambut panjang."

Mendengar itu, Aspros tersenyum pada Asmita, "Kau dengar? Yang lain juga bilang kalau kau pantas berambut panjang."

Yang bersangkutan malah diam saja dan menyibak rambutnya yang basah.

Defteros memainkan kakinya di dalam air masih memandang Asmita yang pasrah membiarkan Aspros mengurusnya. Dohko dan Shion, tak lama setelahnya, berpamitan kembali ke Sanctuary karena ingin istirahat sejenak setelah seharian berlatih.

Matahari sudah semakin condong ke barat setelah Aspros puas mencuci dan membilas rambut Asmita. Kemudian bersama Defteros, mereka bertiga kembali ke Sanctuary dan menuju ke kuil Virgo, tempat tinggal Asmita. Di sana Aspros mengeringkan rambut Asmita dan menyuruhnya berganti pakaian.

"Nah! Kalau begin lebih segar, kan? Kau harus lebih sering mencuci rambutmu."

Asmita membiarkan handuk yang setengah basah tergantung di lehernya, "Terima kasih."

Aspros tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Asmita, "Kalau begitu kami tinggal dulu. Kau beristirahatlah!"

Kembar Gemini itu pun meninggalkan kuil Virgo untuk menuju kuil mereka sendiri.

"Kau ini kenapa perhatian sekali pada Asmita, sih?" Defteros melepaskan alas kaki dan topengnya lalu merebahkan diri di kasurnya.

Aspros duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sendiri, "Aku? Bukannya kau yang sebenarnya perhatian pada anak itu?"

"Siapa bilang?" Defteros memiringkan badannya.

"Ya… paling tidak kau yang semangat menyeretku ke kuil Virgo karena kau cemas Asmita tak keluar dari sana selama tiga hari sejak pertama dia datang ke Sanctuary ini." Ucap Aspros, berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya.

Defteros diam sebentar sebelum membalas kata-kata kakaknya, "Aku hanya tidak mau dia mendadak pingsan karena kelaparan."

Saat itu Aspros sugguh harus mati-matian menahan diri agar tidah tertawa sungguhan. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa Defteros setengah mati mengingkari diri kalau sebenarnya dia peduli? Padahal sejak awal, Pope Sage sudah memberitahu bahwa Asmita masih memiliki masalah dengan porsi makannya. Kehidupannya di India membuat Asmita menarik diri dari dunia dan memilih untuk terus bermeditasi. Asmita sedikit mengalami kemajuan setelah sempat berlatih di Jamir, di bawah asuhan Hakurei— kalau sudah mau makan dua-tiga sendok selama empat hari bisa disebut sebagai kemajuan.

Karena itulah, jujur Aspros heran pada Defteros yang begitu perhatian pada Asmita, bahkan rela memboyong makanan ke kuil Virgo dan memaksa bocah pirang itu untuk makan. Tapi terima kasih atas 'kerja keras' Defteros, Asmita yang sekarang sudah lebih baik dari setahun lalu. Tubuh anak itu sudah tidak sekurus saat pertama tiba di Sanctuary. Aspros salut pada kegigihan adik kembarnya yang setia menemani Asmita makan dan pasti akan mengamuk kalau makanan di piring sampai tersisa.

Defteros juga yang paling hapal dengan kesukaan Asmita. Si pirang itu lebih suka roti yang gurih dari pada yang manis. Asmita juga lebih suka anggur dari pada buah lainnya dan juga dia tidak begitu suka makan daging, lebih memilih ikan yang dibakar. Defteros sudah seperti ahli gizi khusus untuk Asmita.

Lalu Aspros pun berpindah duduk ke sebelah Defteros, "Besok aku ada misi bersama Sisyphus, kau temani Asmita berlatih, ya!"

Terdengar gerutuan tidak jelas dari Defteros yang tertanggap di telinga Aspros, "Menemani berlatih apa? Yang ada dia bermeditasi seharian dan tidak peduli sekeliling."

Sang Gold Saint Gemini itu menepuk pundak Defteros, "Ya terserahlah. Yang penting jangan biarkan dia sendiri, salah-salah program kesehatanmu malah berantakan." Aspros terkekeh, "Aku serahkan dia padamu."

.

.

Waktu seolah berjalan begitu cepat di Sanctuary. Asmita telah tumbuh dewasa dan telah resmi menjadi pemilik Gold Cloth Virgo sejak empat tahun yang lalu, membuatnya menjadi salah satu sosok terhormat di Sanctuary yang berdiri di jajaran para Gold Saint. Bukan hanya itu, sosoknya yang menawan juga sering menjadi buah bibir para saint wanita di Sanctuary, mengabaikan sifat Asmita yang masih tetap sama seperti dulu, lebih sering menyendiri dalam kuilnya dari pada bersosialisasi.

Seiring pertumbuhannya, akhirnya Asmita membiarkan helai rambutnya tetap panjang, seperti kata Aspros, rambutnya tak lagi mengganggu konsentrasinya bermeditasi. Tapi rambut panjangnya itu membawa masalah lain yang kadang membuat Asmita jadi jengkel sendiri.

Ya, masalah itu datang dari Defteros yang sifat usilnya selalu muncul setiap kali melihat rambut Asmita yang terurai. Satu dua kali Asmita mencoba berontak kalau Defteros mulai mengerjainya, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia pasrah saja karena pada akhirnya Aspros yang akan membenahi lagi segala keruwetan yang disebabkan Defteros pada rambutnya.

Hari ini Sanctuary sedang diberkahi satu hari yang sangat cerah. Bunga bermekaran di sekitar wilayah kekuasaan sang Athena. Itu membuat para saint sejenak mengizinkan diri mereka untuk sejenak bersantai, termasuk para Gold Saint yang hari ini memutuskan untuk piknik di tepi sebuah sungai yang mengalir di dekat Sanctuary. Dua belas ksatria terkuat Athena itu hari ini ingin menikmati hari tanpa beban pikira. Mereka menanggalkan jubah emas kebanggaan mereka meski tetap saja box zirah itu akan senantiasa dibawa. Maka dua belas kotak emas berisi Gold Cloth pun berjajar di tepi sungai.

Regulus, keponakan Sisyphus sang Sagittarius, tampak senang bisa keluar sejenak dari kepenatan latihannya. Bocah itu langsung masuk ke dalam sungai dan berenang dengan riang, disusul oleh Dohko dan Shion. Sementara para Gold Saint yang lain memilih untuk beraktivitas di tepian sungai. Hasgard, Manigoldo dan El Cid memancing di bebatuan yang ada di sana, Sisyphus dan Aspros mengumpulkan buah segar yang tumbuh di hutan sekitaran sungai, sementara Albafica, Kardia dan Dégel mencari ranting untuk membuat api unggun. Sedangkan, Defteros dan Asmita diberi mandat untuk menata tempat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk makan siang nanti.

Defteros menggelar karpet tipis yang akan mereka gunakan untuk duduk nanti. Asmita mengeluarkan isi keranjang yang disiapkan para gadis pengabdi di Sanctuary yang berisi roti, keju dan segala jenis bumbu.

Saat itu Defteros melihat kalau Asmita berulang kali menyibak helai panjang rambutnya yang meluncur mulus menutupi wajahnya setiap kali dia membungkuk.

"Sini!" Defteros menarik lengan Asmita dan menyuruh pemuda itu duduk memunggunginya. Defteros mengeluarkan sebuah tali berbahan kain dari saku celananya lalu dia pun mengikat rambut panjang Asmita. "Begini lebih nyaman, kan? Kau itu dari dulu kalau dibilangi susah sekali."

Asmita tak menjawab dan kembali mengeluarkan isi keranjang dari anyaman bambu itu.

Tak lama para petugas 'hutan' kembali dengan membawa buah segar dan setumpuk kayu bakar. Yang bagian memancing pun membawa hasil yang memuaskan. Hasgard sudah membersihkan ikan itu hingga siap untuk di panggang. Tiga yang berenang pun menyumbang banyak sekali kerang dan juga udang air tawar. Dohko bilang Regulus yang paling banyak menemukan tempat dimana mereka bisa mendapat banyak tangkapan.

Acara pun bergulir menjadi acara persiapan makan siang. Ikan-ikan ditusuk batangan kayu dan dibakar, begitu juga kerang dan udang yang dimasak seadanya. Selagi menunggu santapan mereka matang, obrolan pun bergulir dengan berbagai macam topik, mulai dari pulangnya sang Athena ke Sanctuary ini, juga gosip pengangkatan Sisyphus untuk menjadi penerus Pope –yang langsung disangkal oleh yang bersangkutan-. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, bahasan malah berubah ke masalah rambut.

"Sejak dulu aku heran sama yang berambut panjang." Regulus memandang jajaran pria dewasa di hadapannya yang memiliki rambut panjang nan indah, tak kalah dari milik kaum hawa, "Memangnya kalian tidak ribet ya punya rambut sepanjang itu?" dia melirik pada Shion yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Merasa kalau dia wajib menjawab sebelum dicecar pertanyaan lain, Shion pun bicara, "Kalau aku sudah biasa sejak kecil, jadi nyaman saja berambut panjang begini."

"Kalau kau, Kardia?" tanya si Singa Muda pada ksatria dari konstelasi Scorpio.

"Hah? Aku? Masa bodo panjang atau pendek." Jawab Kardia cuek seraya menggigit sebutir apel segar.

Aspros melirik Asmita yang sejak tadi diam saja, "Kalian tahu? Dulu Asmita sempat berniat untuk menggunduli kepalanya."

Ucapan sang Gemini itu membuat semua orang di sana –minus Defteros- menghentikan gerakan mereka dan memandang saint Virgo yang sepertinya kaget karena mendadak dijadikan topik pembicaraan.

"YANG BENAR?!" Seru Regulus. "Kenapa begitu? Rambutmu kan bagus sekali, Asmita."

Asmita hanya diam, sama sekali tak berniat menjawab.

"Dia bilang sih rambut panjang mengganggu konsentrasinya bermeditasi," lanjut Aspros, tak peduli cosmo milik Asmita sedikit mengancamnya. "Tapi sekarang, dia pantas sekali kan berambut panjang?"

Hanya Regulus yang mengangguk penuh semangat meski yang lain menampakkan wajah setuju dengan Aspros, "Itu benar! Kau pantas sekali berambut panjang, Asmita. Jangan potong rambutmu, apalagi sampai kau cukur habis."

Dengan segala kehebohan Regulus, akhirnya topik tentang rambut pun ditutup dengan _statement _si Singa Muda itu yang berbunyi, "Aku lebih memilih berambut panjang daripada harus membotaki kepalaku sendiri."

Satu hari itu pun berlalu dengan damai. Menikmati santap siang di tengah alam terbuka seperti ini membawa kenikmatan tersendiri. Rasanya sedikit bersalah mengabaikan kewajiban mereka menjaga kedua belas kuil utama Sanctuary, tapi godaan alam membuat mereka masih enggan beranjak untuk pulang.

Regulus dan Dohko kembali masuk ke dalam sungai, kali ini disusul oleh Hasgard dan Manigoldo. Yang lainnya membereskan sisa-sisa piknik mereka. Memastikan api padam sempurna, mengubur tulang-tulang ikan dan sisa buah, juga melipat lagi karpet yang jadi alas duduk mereka.

Asmita memasukkan wadah-wadah bumbu yang tersisi ke dalam keranjang bambu yang kosong karena roti dan keju telah dimakan tanpa sisa. Saat itu dia merasakan kehadiran Defteros di belakangnya. Asmita mengira Defteros hendak melepas ikatan rambutnya, akan tetapi dia salah. Pelan sekali, Asmita merasakan sentuhan di ujung rambutnya.

Saat helai itu kembali meluncur menyentuh punggugnya, ada degup asing yang dirasakan oleh Asmita. Tapi dia tak bicara apa-apa meski Defteros beranjak pergi, menyisakan riak tipis di cosmo yang biasanya tenang itu. Dia tetap diam dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Mungkin, di hari biasa seperti ini, ada satu hal tak terduga yang bisa memberi warna istimewa. Meski terkadang keistimewaan itu tak bisa didefinisikan dengan sebuah kata.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

KRIK!

GYAAAH! Maaf saya datang membawa fic absurd seperti ini. Habisnya ide datang menggoda setelah baca mini doujin punya cucu saya disini #lirikybs *ga nyebut nama ntar kena royalti* #heh

Pokoknya ini hanya berisi pengandaian kalau Sanctuary damai sentosa tanpa teror Holy War yang membuat para Gold Saint nan tamfan ini almarhum semua #pundung

So… review kalo berkenan ya, gan #eh


End file.
